The Halliwell Diaries
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: This is collection of Diary entries written by each sister about what's going on in their lives at different times, starts with season 1. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Prue September 1998

**The Halliwell Diaries**

**This will be a collection of diary entries written by each sister at different points in their lives. Each Chapter will be a new sister, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>September 1998<em>

_Dear Diary, _

_If life wasn't hard already for me, recently Phoebe made it even harder. She cursed me with powers that I supposedly were destined to have. I had my whole life planned out, I was going to marry Roger and live an apple pie normal life with children the whole nine yards, and of course Phoebe found a way to ruin that too. How'd she ruin my engagement? She threw herself on my fiance, and then had the audacity to blame it on him. I'm not saying Roger was perfect but I believed him over my __delinquent __younger sister who found it a hobby lying to the cops. But slowly I did begin to see what she was talking about, the constant lying Roger was doing, the smell of perfume on his clothes...I broke off the engagement before we officially made any wedding plans, thank god. But what made it worse was we still worked together, until a few days ago... _

_I quit my job, it was hard having him act all high and mighty and what made the top of that list was that he took away an exhibit that I worked my ass off on. I know i'll find a better job, something will come eventually. It's been a huge adjustment to make with these powers I now have, the power of telekinesis as Phoebe puts it. She told me and Piper that she read in the Book of Shadows, this even seems weird writing down, but she read that we had a wiccan ancestor named Melinda Warren who had all three powers and they passed down our family line until they came to three sisters. Us, also known as the CHARMED ones. What bull shit, I was, am still, a little skeptical...I mean before this I never thought magic even existed, I knew there was TV and Movie magic, but still..._

_IT was a little sensational "killing" Piper's demon boyfriend Jeremy, I had a little of an adrenaline rush, maybe being a witch will be better than I think it will be. I did bump into Andy, which is off that subject, but it was amazing seeing him again. I seriously felt my heart leap when I saw his face, just as handsome as he always was. I felt like I was back in high school again, at least for a little moment in time. Even if I get used to having powers and killing evil, and saving the world every other week, nothing can make me more happier than Andy._

_One day i'll be content with being a witch, i'm slowly enjoying the concept of it, helping people, saving lives. All in a days work._

_Prue_


	2. Piper September 1998

_September 1998_

_Diary -_

_You will not believe whats been going on with me. I can barely even believe it myself... Apparently i'm a witch, I have magical powers and I can fly on a broom. Ok i'm not so sure about the second part but I have the power to freeze time. It was weird at first but i'm slowly getting used to it. What made being a witch even more complicated is that I found out that Jeremy, the guy I was madly in love with was a warlock. What's a warlock? I barely know, all I know it's a really evil guy who kills witches for their powers._

_This all started when Phoebe came home after going to New York, she some how got the attic door open, which neither Prue or I could get open since Grams' death. She found this book of spells and our family history and turned us into witches. I never wanted to be a witch, I always wanted a normal life. To marry the man of my dreams and have children, to be happy for the rest of my life and this has for sure complicated things. I keep imagining the worst things possible, I mean aren't witches supposed to be evil? _

_Things were going good a few days ago, I had an interview and audition for a restaurant called Quake, I did pretty good except that I panicked and froze Chef Moore, I was so scared... But I got the job, then that night Jeremy tried to kill me and my sisters. Does this mean my love life is doomed from now on? I really hope not._

_I don't know how Phoebe or Prue feels about all this witch stuff but its freaking me out, I mean I was a normal person until this started happening. All I really want is for my life to go back the way it was, where I don't have to worry about a demon or warlock coming after me and trying to kill me. I want life, I like life, it's pretty fun. Ugh...Diary, If I killed Phoebe for ruining my life, does it still count as murder?_

_Piper Halliwell_


	3. PHOEBE September 1998

_SEPTEMBER 1998_

_"TEARIN' UP MY HEART" NSYNC_

_DEAR DIARY, _

_HEY, IT'S ME PHOEBE, OF COURSE...IF PIPER OR PRUE EVER READ THIS OR ANY OF MY OTHER JOURNALS I'D KILL THEM... I MEAN I LOVE MY SISTERS BUT THEY NEED TO RESPECT MY PRIVACY, EVEN THOUGH THAT'S KINDA OF HARD BECAUSE I CAN'T REALLY KEEP SECRETS. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED...I UNBURIED A FAMILY SECRET, LITERALLY. WHEN I CAME HOME THE OTHER NIGHT, I CAME UPSTAIRS AFTER THE SPIRIT BOARD WE OWNED SOME HOW TOLD ME TO GO UP TO THE ATTIC AND I FOUND IT... _

_THE BOOK OF SHADOWS, IT HAS SPELLS AND STORIES ABOUT DIFFERENT DEMONS AND OUR FAMILY IN IT. I FOUND OUT WE HAVE A GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, (TOO MANY GREATS) GRANDMOTHER NAMED MELINDA WARREN WHO HAD THE POWER OF TELEKINESIS, PREMONITION AND MOLECULAR IMMOBILIZATION (FREEZING TIME) AND IT PASSED DOWN OUR FAMILY LINE UNTIL IT WAS SPLIT INTO THREE SISTERS WHO ARE KNOWN AS THE CHARMED ONES, AKA ME PIPER AND PRUE. IT'S SO COOL, I NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS THOUGHT I WAS A WITCH. I DIDN'T EVEN BELIEVED MAGIC WAS REAL AT FIRST. I MEAN I KNEW THERE WAS WEIRD THINGS OUT IN THE WORLD AND THAT MAYBE POSSIBLY THERE COULD BE MAGIC, BUT NOW THIS IS REAL._

_IT WAS LIKE ONE DAY I WAS A NORMAL GIRL WITH NO FUTURE AND THE NEXT, I CAN SEE THE FUTURE, UNREMARKABLE. KNOWING MY SISTERS THEY PROBABLY ARE BITCHING ABOUT BEING A WITCH, COMPLAINING ABOUT HOW I'M 'RUINING THEIR LIFE'. PUL-LESAE, THIS IS GOING TO MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING... I MEAN, POWERS, IT'S GOING TO MAKE US SPECIAL!_

_I WONDER IF MY LOVE LIFE IS GOING TO GET BETTER, SINCE NOW I CAN SEE IF THE SEX IS GOING TO BE GOOD OR BAD. OOOH, I WONDER IF MY SISTERS ARE ACTUALLY GOING TO GET A SEX LIFE NOW! HA! I LOVE 'EM, I ALSO LIKE TEASING THEM. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS!_

_PHOEBE H._


End file.
